Blue
by StarWarrior72
Summary: In one of his frequent bad moods, Vader finds himself with an unexpected companion.


Darth Vader was aware of the presence from the moment he woke. It seemed to be hovering beside his seat in his hyperbaric chamber, silent. He looked around for it, wondering if it might have been some strange variety of bug with Force powers, but he saw nothing. Unless it was an incredibly tiny bug, that was not the answer.

His helmet was lowered back onto his head and he stood. He left his chamber, ignoring the silent presence. As he walked down to the bridge, the presence followed him. He probed it with the Force, but he received no further understanding of it.

The morning was slow, space streamed along outside, protocols were observed, exercises run, and the system ran without a hitch. Vader stood in front of the viewport, watching. He gazed at space for hours, and nothing was deemed important enough to disturb his silence, which was probably perceived as peace, and he barely registered the passing of time. Before he had expected it, there was a rotation of bridge staff as the morning crew moved off for their midday meal.

Vader had no need of food, but he knew that it put his crew in a more effective mood if he moved often enough that they could tell he had not died standing in place and his prosthetics had kept him propped up. He turned from the window. If nothing of import was going to take place, he would take this opportunity to inspect some of the facilities. It seemed as though it had been… a month or so since he had last properly reviewed the hangers.

He swept across the bridge, and turned out of the room towards his personal lift to the hangers. The presence followed him, moving about half a foot behind him in what seemed like an attempt at respect. As he entered the lift, he turned around so as to be looking out of the lift when it stopped at the bottom. The presence, it turned out, had manifested itself as a pale blue glow. It floated at approximately chest height, and pulsed slowly. It was about the size of a large datapad.

Vader didn't look too closely at it. It was an enigma that he could not solve. It was Force sensitive, and harmless, and now apparently blue. Anakin would have been itching with curiosity, but Vader knew better. Some people couldn't be saved, and some mysteries were not questions to be answered.

When they reached the hanger, the blue presence left Vader's side a little more than it had before. It flitted about amongst the ships, pausing beside open panels. After a few moments, the presence seemed to have sated its curiosity, because it returned to Vader and followed him as he inspected each individual TIE fighter. At first, it moved closer to the panels Vader opened, but it seemed to grow bored with this, and it simply hovered by Vader's shoulder.

Vader finished, and returned to his lift. The blue glowing thing had grown, and now resembled a small child's drawing of a person, a fuzzy torso, stick like arms and legs, and a head. It stood level to Vader's chest, perhaps just slightly higher.

He stepped out of the lift, the blue person-thing following him, smaller legs moving more quickly to keep up with his long strides. He had returned to his quarters meaning to do maintenance on his own TIE fighter. As long as the blue presence didn't interrupt him, he would tolerate its presence. He suspected that he was the only one tolerating it. No one on the bridge had reacted to it, nor had those in the hanger.

Vader led it into his personal hanger, removing a couple of panels and taking his tools out. He began modifying and repairing, and the blue person presence sat down beside him. It watched silently as he began moving parts about, bolting things down, and unbolting others so as to get them out of the way. The presence seemed almost happy, and Vader couldn't help beginning to appreciate its company.

He was just finishing bolting the last pieces in when one of the cables broke away from where it was attached, and flew down towards his hand, the frayed end sparking wildly. Immediately, the blue person's hand shot out, grabbing the cable on an insulated part. Vader looked at it in surprise as he took the cable from the etherial blue hand that held it. The presence itself looked down at the fairly well-defined right hand it had just gained, comparing it to the blurry lump that substituted for a left hand.

"How peculiar," Vader commented, bolting the cable in more tightly.

The blue person nodded.

Vader had just finished replacing the panel when he sensed an imperial waiting at the door to his quarters. He stood up, dusting himself off, grateful that the black of oil was indistinguishable from the black of his life-support suit. He walked back to the main door, and the blue someone followed him.

The imperial informed him that the Emperor had a message for him, and he nodded curtly, closing the door in his face and turning to the blue presence.

"You have evaded notice by my Force-blind men, but the Emperor will see you as clearly as I do," he informed the presence.

It tilted its head to the side, and dissipated, although Vader could sense it as strongly as ever. Vader waited a moment longer for the presence to leave before concluding, "I suppose that will have to do."

He entered his communication chamber, and knelt on the panel. He could sense the presence beside him, and sincerely hoped that his master would not. The presence seemed to be re-evaluating its choice to remain with him, as it moved nervously behind him, pressed against his back. The air lit where the Emperor's hologram would be projected in moments, and Vader was momentarily reminded of the first appearance of his glowing blue companion.

However, while his companion had brought with it a feeling of peace and calm, the Emperor's holoprojected likeness seemed to cool the room several degrees.

Vader remained patiently kneeling as his master ran through the usual spiel that began each of their meetings, the only reason the once-fatherly man contacted him. Once he had finished telling Vader that he had sensed a disturbance in the Force, Vader began listening properly again.

"The Alliance has been unusually quiet," Palpatine began, "It is my belief that they may believe that they are developing a plan with which to eliminate you."

"Yes, Master," Vader answered. This was no surprise, really, the Alliance was on a constant mission to discover a way to kill Vader, and it was a simple occupational hazard for a Sith Lord.

"Ordinarily, these threats are of no concern," Palpatine continued, "But I have sensed that you are clasping your son _dangerously_ close. Although it is the way of the Sith to be governed by their emotions, you must remember that Skywalker is likely to be at the heart of their plan. Remember that your son is likely to meet his mother's fate if something is not done. If the boy is not safely aligned with the Dark Side, there is no telling what might become of him."

Vader's heart tightened. This call was not a warning. It was a threat. And a well-aimed threat at that, cruelly attacking Vader's only remaining joy. He had yearned for his son's presence in his life for years, and so strongly, but the Emperor's words rang with truth. If the boy could not be turned, they would have dangerous disagreements, and any innocent, naïve words from his son might elicit the same deadly results his mother's caring had brought about years ago.

The space the Emperor had occupied had darkened to match the rest of the room once again, and the blue-glowing presence had flared back to life. It had placed itself in front of Vader, who was still kneeling in stunned horror.

"Father?" it asked in a voice that barely resembled Luke's, "Father, what's wrong?"

Vader looked up at the glow. It had managed to form Luke's face, the torso and arms and legs more defined, dressed in the same clothing he had worn at Bespin. The boy was looking concernedly up at his father, having knelt on the ground. Vader shook his head slowly. Luke had been with him all day, helping silently, holding his father's fury and comforting him. Vader was afraid to allow him to absorb any more of his father's anger and hatred.

The blue copy of Luke stood up, taking Vader's right glove and trying to pull him upright. The ghost form seemed not to have a great deal of strength, as it seemed to be very difficult for him to simply lift the arm he was tugging on.

"Father, get up," Luke insisted, and Vader did as he was told, allowing himself to be compliant. As long as he followed Luke's suggestions without question, Luke would not say anything that would anger him.

"It's all right," Luke told his father, leading him back to the hyperbaric chamber, "I promise," his voice was starting to sound more like Luke's voice, and Vader took comfort in that change.

Luke led Vader to his seat, and gestured for him to sit down before perching on Vader's knee. The ghost form had very little weight, little enough that Vader could not feel it, but he saw that his pant leg was somewhat lowered by the boy's presence. Luke took his father's hand in both of his own, holding on to it tightly enough that Vader could barely detect the gentle touch.

"Father, whatever happened to Mom won't happen to me," Luke said reassuringly, "I know you won't let it."

"I can't," Vader said, "I have no control. I never have. I'm going to hurt you, I already have," he moved the ghost sleeve up Luke's right arm so that the blinking of the prosthetic's regulators was visible.

Luke shook his sleeve back down, "That doesn't matter," he comforted, "It's just a wound."

"Parents don't hurt their children," Vader answered.

Luke paused, looking at the sleeve. He seemed at a loss as to what to say, but he suddenly looked up at his father, "Sure they do. Parents are always hurting their kids."

"Not _good_ parents."

"Good parents too," Luke said, "Parents are hurting us from the moment they start helping us. They have to let us go so we can learn to walk, and we fall, right? It's how we learn."

Vader laughed bitterly, "Scrapped knees heal."

"Sure they do," Luke answered, "But it's a heck of a lot slower than one little surgery."

Vader shook his head, "Your words are empty."

Luke smiled, "A bit, I guess. Father, I don't like you to be unhappy. It's all right."

"Look at you," Vader answered, "You're scarred," he ran a finger along a scar on Luke's cheek, "You've lost everyone you've ever loved, you're tired, and you're still only a child."

Luke seemed to have lost track of the conversation when Vader had touched his cheek, because he was now smiling giddily and pressing his face against Vader's hand. Vader found himself smiling back at the boy, but as he did so, he saw again how tired the boy looked. Haunted, yes, but tired in the traditional sense of the term as well.

"You're exhausted."

Luke nodded, "They have me looking for you day and night. I'd give my other arm for a proper night's sleep."

Vader slowly caressed the boy's face, and Luke seemed to drift, "I believe your search might benefit from a visit to Bast Castle on Vjun."

Luke blinked at him, seeming surprised, "You're telling me where to find you?"

Vader hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "I'm suggesting where you might find benefit in searching… if Anakin is a substitute for Vader."

Luke's jaw dropped, and Vader smiled, gently closing it. Luke continued to stare at his father, the finally forced out, "Anakin?"

Vader smiled, "I think you know that name."

Luke's slack-jawed amazement was transforming into a smile, "Do I ever!"

"You'll come?" Vader asked, feeling more hopeful than he had in years.

"I'm coming," Luke confirmed, starting to fade from Vader's lap, "And you'd better get going if you're gonna be there first."

Vader nodded, although he was unsure if Luke's senses were still near him. As the blue presence faded, Vader stood, and began preparations to meet his son.


End file.
